The present invention relates to a flow measuring device, especially for coolant guided through injection molds.
Flow measuring devices are always required when the quantity of flow of a fluid through an apparatus, for example the quantity of a coolant through an injection mold, is to be controlled or regulated.
Commercially available flow measuring devices for coolant guided through injection molds have a complicated construction, have an impractical construction with respect to their various connections, and require separate controls for a generally available shut-off valve, which is disposed upstream of the injection mold, and for a flow control valve, which is disposed downstream of a flow meter that is a part of the flow control valve.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flow measuring device that has a simple and easy to understand construction, the connections of which are grouped in a logical and space-saving manner and require no separate control of the valves that are present on the flow measuring device.